Booby Trap
by Orochi'sLeftNipple
Summary: Sakura is ordered to go on a risky mission as an undercover stripper in order to obtain information from the Akatsuki. Will she be successful or will she fall into a world of darkness? ItaXSakura story.


Booby Trap

I will assure you that this is an ItachiXSakura story, and will get there rather soon. Jiraiya is just coming along for the ride because I have a soft spot for him :)

Enjoy and review please.

Sakura's inner voice shall be in **bold**.

Chapter One

* * *

Walking into the hell hole that would become my work for the next few months I was hit with the immediate smell of shame and booze. Why the hell I was chosen for this mission I have no idea. To me it seemed like a long shot. Take down the Akatsuki while they attend a strip joint sounds rather ludicrous to me, but hell, what do I know? Maybe the overwhelming form of the female body leaves s-rank criminal defenceless? I doubt there would be any outstanding stunners at this place anyway. Low class, cheap, with the walls lined in red velvet with fake gold trim that was starting to peel off the walls in places. This is not what I would call a high end place. Not that I really had much idea about strip clubs, nor the art of undressing.

Why me then? Could have easily have gotten the pig-slut-bag Ino to do this mission in a heartbeat. In fact you just mention men or attention, and her clothes pretty much remove themselves. Plus she is attractive, and has the confidence of a unicorn among horses. Tsunade demanded that I complete this mission. To top this day off I had to colour my hair and be accompanied by the great pervert himself, Jiraiya.

_*FLASHBACK TO TSUNADI'S OFFICE*_

"You summoned me?" Pulling me away from the training ground where I was just about to smash that yellow-haired idiots face into the ground…

"Yes I have a mission for you, a mission of sensitive nature. Although I believe that you are the only individual that can complete this mission, as you are smart, attractive and strong-" I cut her off. "Stop trying to butter me up with compliments. Just how bad is this mission?" Tsunade never complements me; this can only mean that this mission is just that shitty that she is so worried I would decline it. I hardly ever turn down mission. It is always a nice excuse to get out of this village.

"Look, we are both aware that although you are now at the age of 21 it is pretty safe to say that you probably do not have the romantic level of other 21 year olds. This is not meant to be offensive it is just a fact, a fact that is relevant to the mission at hand." She looks at me with what I assume is a hint of pity. Great. "Have you even been in a romantic relationship?"

"Nothing solid, just a couple of dates with various men around town. Nothing serious, why?" I do not like where these questions are heading.

"Therefore I would say that it is safe to assume that you would be rather inexperienced sexually? A virgin, yes?" As Tsunade said this I could feel my face blush. A sensitive topic. I thought I was always going to save that special moment for that abandoning prick Sasuke; however I have come to see that that was a horrid idea from the start. It would appear that my school girl obsessing with the man has been replaced with blatant loathing. After that incident I threw myself completely into training and the option of dating was completely pushed aside.

The blushing answered the question. Tsunade continued "The reason for the invasive questions? I need a highly trained Kunoichi to infiltrate a male entertainment venue that is a known hangout of members of the Akatsuki in order to gain information from them on their intentions for the leaf and sand villages." I stare at her, mouth ajar. Holy shit, a strip joint. **Time to get our creep on.** No, time to reject this mission.

"I am to s-seduce them? For information? Surely someone else is better suited to this mission. Ino? Tenten? Heck even Naruto in a corset would have more appeal than me." As I spoke I could feel the anger rising in me. Why even ask me? To embarrass me?

"Do I have a say in this?" I mutter through gritted teeth, because I won't be accepting this mission if I can get out of it.

"Quite frankly, no. You are the most skilled for this mission, in terms of strength. Sure you lack sexual experience, but I am certain there is a goddess lurking under your rough exterior just waiting to be set free!" Tsunade exclaims. Hn, someone has hit the booze early today. "Besides you won't be alone, you will have a well-trained individual to accompany you. He is somewhat of an expert in this area, and surely be able to assist you in this mission." Oh heck no. Please tell me that it is not Kakashi. The man has a body that is carved from heaven but I do not think I can deal with him watching me bumble my way through attempting to undress all sexy-like.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. "Speak of the devil." Tsunade said.

No, oh god, NO! **Older man, yeah.** I start freaking out as Jiraiya enters the room. I hardly know the man, other than he is powerful and an old perve. That's what I need, to go on an uncomfortable mission with an old perve. Now I wish it would have been Kakashi instead.

Tsunade spoke up. "I am sure you read the mission brief?" Jiraiya simply nodded. "Sakura I will give you a copy of the brief to read over; however it is basically to obtain a job undercover at the popular, yet poorly named gentlemen's club called "Booby Trap", seduce member of the Akatsuki in an attempt to gain information. Pretty simple, hn? You leave tomorrow, and will be gone for as long as it takes. Everyone relevant has been informed of your absence. Ta ta." And with that she waved me out of the office.

"Oh, and you will have to colour your hair of course." Tsunade says while throwing a pack of black hair dye at me.

Crap, crap, crap.

_*PRESENT DAY*_

Walking in to the dark musty club, I realized how utterly unprepared I am. I mentally rehearse my sad back story on how I came to a life of stripping and why I needed the job. I am a runaway from a farming village, leaving the hands of my abusive father and crack-addicted mother behind for a life of something better. I want to be a dance, and everyone knows that you have to start somewhere. Totally buyable and completely Jiraiya's idea. He also suggested my current outfit of uncomfortably short denim shorts and ratty sweatshirt. Sells the idea of being a runaway while showing off my toned but not manly legs apparently.

I scan the practically empty bar and tabled area looking for the club owner.

"Hey you aren't supposed to be in here. See the sign? Closed. Means we are not currently open." I turn around to see a relatively short round balding man, in a torn suit and a stained tie. Ah classy.

"S-sorry. I was just looking for the club owner. I wanted to enquire about getting a job here. It looks mighty nice here." I stutter looking at the ground and biting my lower lip in an attempt to look like he might just pity me enough to let me have a job.

I feel his eyes moving over my body like he is examining a car he wished to buy. "Well now, you want a job do you… what did you say your name was?" I notice he spits a tad when he talks. Charming.

"I didn't, its Violet."

"Any experience in this line of work sweetheart?" he rasps.

"No sir, but I am a fast learner. You see, I want to become a dancer."

He seems to be mulling over the thought of hiring me. "Well it is customary to see a girl dance before she is hired, but unfortunately I have a busy day ahead. Good thing for you I think you are a nice piece of ass, and are willing to have you come back tomorrow to show me what you can do. Deal? Now walk that sweet thing out of here before I change my mind, Violet."

"Thank you." I say sweetly as I turn on my heel, happy to leave the darkness of the place. The light outside is almost blinding, distracting me from my panic of the prospect of having to perform. I don't know the first thing about sexy dancing, hell, I can't even dance normally.

I walk the short distance to the crummy hotel where Jiraiya will be waiting, probably reading his smutty novels.

I barge in the room to find him standing there staring at the door looking slightly pissed off. "You could have knocked? What is the point of coming up with a secret knock if you aren't going to use it, hn?" I blush. "Sorry Jiraiya, I guess I was distracted."

"I will take that as you got the job then? Welcome to the world of undressing for money. Bum-chicka-wow-wow." He replies with a glint of what I imagine are dirty memories of strip joints.

"Not exactly." I look down nervously, the prospect of tomorrow setting in. "The owner was too busy today to deal with me, so I have an audition for tomorrow."

"Well shit sweetheart, that's great. Why are you looking like someone killed your cat?" Jiraiya takes a step forward looking concerned.

"I have never done anything like this before, how will I know what to do?" I can feel my face blushing as I admit this fact.

"Don't worry; it will come naturally to you. Tsunade explained how inexperienced you are, but she also said you are an incredibly fast learner, and she is sure that you will pick it up quickly." He replied rather softly, putting his hand to my face, raising it so I was now looking at him.

"How could I possibly know what to do? I am awkward at any sign of affection and have the sexuality of a teaspoon." I mutter.

A smirk makes its way across Jiraiya's face. "Well, I guess we better get you practicing then."


End file.
